z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
We Interrupt This Program
"We Interrupt This Program" is the ninth episode of Season 4 of Z Nation and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. It was aired in the United States on November 24, 2017 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Operation Bitemark finds its way to Green Bay, Wisconsin, looking for a transmitter that might help them get in touch with Kaya at the Northern Light station. They find a good place where that might happen: The Channel 9 Action News station. Some flashbacks tell us what happened to the news station as the zombie apocalypse started. The story focuses on Carly McFadden, who gets her big break as a news anchor alongside an aggressive news anchor, Jack Kingman, who constantly undermines her efforts. In the present, the team finds some gasoline that can fire up a generator in the station, which hasn't been opened since the apocalypse started. The Action 9 News Team is all still here, running around the station as zombies. So, we know how that went. Back in the past, the news team reels as the beginnings of the zombie apocalypse start to take hold outside the station at the scene of a plane crash. They don't know what they have on their hands…yet. The news team decides to put Mike Renfro, the reporter who's been turned into a zombie, on the air. And it goes terribly as he attacks the news producers and turns everyone Z, including Kingman, who later, in the present, attacks Murphy, Doc and 10K. Finally they finally give him mercy. Meanwhile, up in the Northern Lights Station, Citizen Z tells Kaya and Nana that his plane crashed Killing Uncle Kaskae, and he made his way back to meet his son, JZ. Citizen Z finds out that the new Z's are smarter and faster and can't be killed as he and Kaya investigate who's in the station, they come across a lot more Z's than they're used to. They also find the man with the plan, Mr. Sunshine from Zona. And he seemed to be part of the whole plan that all those creepy Zona scientists were up to. Back in Milwaukee, Operation Bitemark make their way to the roof of the news station to find the transmitters so they can communicate with the Northern Lights Station. As per usual, they're pursued by zombies. In a flashback, Carly also makes her way up the stairs to the roof, pursued by zombies. As the team makes their way to the roof, we learn the fate of Carly McFadden: She stayed on the roof reporting the news,waiting for news chopper 9 to pick her up, but the chopper crashed just outside the news building, stranding Carly and leaving her to die and reanimate alone. Back in the present, the reanimated Carly attacks the gang and ends up dead, mercied by Roberta Warren. Kaya finds the creepy Zona guy in the control room, transmitting information. He says it's time for him to go and while she tries to stop him, instead she runs off to help Citizen Z. They figure out what he was looking for: information on disks labeled "Black Rainbow". When Citizen Z and Kaya in the Sky-a get in touch with Operation Bitemark, there's a lot of excitement to be in touch again. When they find out that Black Rainbow is on the file disks, Roberta is clear: they're on the right path. Zona is looking for the black rainbow she's seeing in her visions. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Gracie Gillam as Sgt. Lilly * Ramona Young as Kaya Guest Starring * Reine Swart as Carly McFadden * Pat Cashman as Jack Kingman Co-Stars * Kodiak Lopez as JZ * Darlene Mccarty as Nana * Kent Loomer as Bruce * Mitchell Shohet as Doug * Marlon Taylor as Mitchell * Tyler Andre as Mike Renfro * Keiko Green as Stage Manager * Michael Daks as Mr. Sunshine Deaths * Helene (Alive and Zombified) * Doug (Alive and Zombified) * Kaskae (Confirmed Fate) * Mike Renfro (Alive) * Mitchell (Alive and Zombified) * Bruce (Alive) * Stage Manager (Alive) * Jack Kingman (Alive and Zombified) * One Zona Soldier (Alive) * Many Action 9 News Team Members * Carly McFadden (Alive and Zombified) Memorable Quotes * "The world needs more Puppies and Kittens" by Carly McFadden. * "You owe me 600 diaper changes" by Kaya * "He's not my friend, he's more like an acquaintance I keep murdering" by Simon Cruller about a Mad Z (Scampy) following him for 200 miles Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Znation gallery 409recap 01 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 02 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 03 0.jpg Nanaandjz.png Znation gallery 409recap 04 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 05 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 06 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 07 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 08 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 09 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 10 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 11 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 12 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 13 0.jpg Znation gallery 409recap 14.jpg Videos Z Nation 4x09 Promo "We Interrupt This Program" (HD) Season 4 Episode 9 Promo Notes * This episode marks the return of Simon Cruller. * Events of the first day of the Apocalypse are shown. * The Newscast is about the Flight "409" this is also the Season & Number of the Episode (s4e09) References